


Feast for the Eyes

by DianaMoon



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Birthday, Community: bridge2sickbay, F/M, Five Year Mission, Flirting, Food, Gen, Inspired by a Photo, Pre-Relationship, Sandwich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-16
Updated: 2009-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scotty finds out he's not the only sandwich aficionado on board.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feast for the Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bridge2Sickbay. Image prompt, embedded after the story.

"Ach! I'm gonna need a bigger mouth!"

Uhura chuckled at Scotty's exclamation at his meal. It was a triple decker sandwich full of various meats and cheeses. She had earlier informed the cooks that it was his birthday and none-too-subtlety hinted that a grand sandwich would make him happy.

He looked up and smiled sheepishly at her, realizing she had heard. With her own plate in hand she moved to sit across from him, turning his smile just a bit wider.

"You know, Montgomery, I'm sure the community of sandwich enthusiasts would understand if you had to fork and knife your meal, as it is your birthday."

Scotty laughed. "Ah but they are a bit of a crazy bunch, those enthusiasts. And I'm surprised anyone managed to figger out my birthday, usually don't like to toot my own horn about that." He stared at his sandwich for a few more moments. "Hmm, maybe if I disassemble and align all the parts to reassemble it should be manageable."

She chuckled. "I always like to keep up on events like that. We're all together for the long haul, so it's nice to know such things. Do you have any plans?"

"I decided to give mahself a treat and not pop into Engineering while I'm off duty. Just have a bit of Monty time."

Uhura nodded and watched for a bit in amazement on how Scotty rearranged his sandwich to actually be eaten in manageable bites. She finally remembered her own meal, a Monte Cristo with strawberry dipping jam and smiled to herself. She picked up a quarter of her sandwich and dipped it generously into the the jam, before speaking again.

"There's no one you'd rather spend your birthday with?" Uhura took meaningful bites into her sandwich, relishing the mixture of sweet and salty.

"Well, I am spending a bit o' it with you, aren't I? And that is good enough for me." Scotty grinned as he took a few more generous bites into his sandwich.

Uhura picked up another quarter and repeated the process as before. "I am free for the rest of the night, if you truly don't have any other plans."

Scotty was about to politely decline until he saw the way she licked her fingers clean of the jam, her gaze never faltering from him. He gulped and unconsciously licked his lips.

"Would you like to join me in mah quarters for a celebration cuppa, then?"

"Well," Uhura smiled coyly, "if you insist."

  



End file.
